cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaale
Gaale is the native tongue of the Ashkathi species, and is the official language of the Ashkathi Union. Gaale is a language that is defined by extended vowels, slurred consonants, and a slow manner of speech. There are two main "accents" of Gaale: Classical Gaale, which is the type typically spoken between the Ashkathi themselves (which itself has many different accents of its own); and Galactic Gaale, which is a shorter, faster version spoken between Ashkathi and outsiders. This article will discuss Galactic Gaale, as Classical Gaale is very difficult for non-Ashkathi to pronounce. Sample words *Beyond = Golaani (goh-LAH-nee) *brother = guutia (GOO-tee-ah) *child = lakoora (la-KOH-rah) *city = gan (GAHN) *duet = kalluu (kah-LOO) "two-song" *folk = ''-kin'' (KEEN) *follower = ethai (EH-thah-ee) *forest = shuulua (SHOO-loo-ah) *friend = balate (BAH-lah-teh) *future = kaanu (KAH-noo) *Galactic Nations = Gaala-Neshanu (GAH-lah-NEH-shah-noo) loanword *galaxy = gaalaki (GAH-lah-kee) loanword *High Council = Kanaatika (kah-NAH-tee-kah) *human = uumani (OO-mah-nee) loanword *letter (spelling) = ahtaatu (ah-TAH-too) *"man"/male Ashkathi = guta (GOO-tah) *monster = den (DEHN) *Minister = tal (TAHL) *mountain = borellaa (boh-reh-LAH) *navigator = taasa (TAH-sah) *no = ume (OO-meh) *outsider = Golaani-kin (goh-LAH-nee-keen) "Beyond-folk" *planet = paanetu (PAH-neh-tu) loanword *shell = daatia (DAH-tee-ah) *Siria = Siiria (SEE-ree-ah) loanword *sister = naatia (NAH-tee-ah) *song = luu (LOO) *Songstream = Luutale (LOO-tah-leh) *spacecraft = Golaani-lusaala (goh-LAH-nee-loo-SAH-lah) Beyond-swimmer *trade = tufaani ''(too-FAH-nee) *trench = ''gaaka (GAH-kah) *union = niirane (NEE-rah-neh) *Verandi = Feraanti (feh-RAHN-tee) loanword *voice = gaale (GAH-leh) *water = thaalake (THAH-lah-keh) *"woman"/female Ashkathi = nata (NAH-tah) *world = larine (LAH-ree-neh) *yes = laat (LAHT) Conjugation Conjugation in Gaale follows defined rules, and makes the language more streamlined. Pronouns General conjugation rules Verbs in Gaale end in ''-ah'', with conjugation taking the following steps. In the case of the 3rd person singular endings, ''-uuti'' is masculine, and ''-uute'' is feminine. Before the 1st person plural ending, the previous vowel is doubled. For instance, in the verb "to be" (onekah), the 1st person singular form is oneeri. Using the 2nd person plural form is very uncommon in modern Galactic Gaale, and to use it is considered speaking in an old-fashioned manner. Examples of conjugation "To be": Base: onekah (OH-neh-kah) "To have": Base: tendah (TEHN-dah) Counting Gaale counts using a base-8 number system. Numbers from 1-8 *one = ii (EE) *two = kal (KAHL) *three = ken (KEHN) *four = on (OHN) *five = un (OON) *six = el (EHL) *seven = sat ''(SAHT) *eight/"ten" = ''kuthe (KOO-theh) Numbers 9 and onwards *nine/"eleven" = ii-kuthe (EE-koo-theh) *ten/"twelve" = ka-kuthe (KAH-koo-theh) *eleven/"thirteen" = ken-kuthe (KEHN-koo-theh) *twelve/"fourteen" = on-kuthe (OHN-koo-theh) *thirteen/"fifteen" = un-kuthe (OON-koo-theh) *fourteen/"sixteen" = el-kuthe (EHL-koo-theh) *fifteen/"seventeen" = sa-kuthe (SAH-koo-theh) *sixteen/"twenty" = kukithe (KOO-kee-theh) *seventeen/"twenty-one" = ii-kukithe (EE-koo-kee-theh) *twenty-four/"thirty" = kukenithe (KOO-keh-nee-theh) *thirty-two/"forty" = kukonithe (KOO-koh-nee-theh) *forty/"fifty" = kukunithe (KOO-koo-nee-theh) *forty-eight/"sixty" = kukeltithe (KOO-kehl-tee-theh) *fifty-six/"seventy" = kukatithe (KOO-kah-tee-theh) *sixty-four/"one-hundred" = lentuu (lehn-TOO) *one-hundred/"one-hundred-forty-four" = on-kukonithe-lentuu (OHN-koo-koh-nee-theh-lehn-TOO) Example Sentences Oneki dentalah kusa-lo siina. "I am happy to meet you." Nulus tu Niirane-met-Askatai-lo nasi. "I live in the Ashkathi Union." Iike nulus tu Luutale-lo oneeri. "We are all one within the Songstream." --Ashkathi farewell Thosuufe tu dulipe-met-Kanaatikah-lo tuula-pe? "Where are the High Council chambers?" Thotufanah desare? "Do you want to trade?" Maros ue-lo daas tu take-met-tufaani-be kuun balape-be dentaluukii. "Maros met me at the store with his friends." Category:Ashkathi Union Category:Languages